Padomay
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Elder Scrolls Name: PSDZHZHZHZH, Padomay, Sithis, Emptiness, Chaos, Disruption, Abyss, and many others. Gender: Male, although the concept is probably not applicable Age: Inapplicable (Existed before the creation of existence, concepts/ideas) Classification: Creator, God of Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Is one of the two forces that shaped Aurbis and everything that is contained in it), Creation ("Birthed" entities such as Anui-El), Soul Manipulation (Used it's own soul to create Anui-El, Should also have the same degree as Sithis, who can manipulate the souls of The Dead), Chaos Manipulation (Is the realization and amalgamation of Chaos, that predated all of existence), Causality Manipulation & Acausality (Is a representation of the idea of Change and the effects that stem from it), Nonexistence Erasure (Can completely remove Lorkhan and Sithis, one being the embodiment of Nonexistence and the former being an aspect of Sithis), Conceptual Manipulation (Birthed various Abstract Entities and can easily destroy them if desires. Embodies Chaos and Change due to the abstract level), Dream Manipulation (Is is stated that creation is a literal dream and that Amarathan's & CHIM transcend in addition to control this Dream known as Creation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Control the cycle of Life and Death), Probability Manipulation (Control and bend endless probabilities and change luck), Abstract Existence (Padomay is the very idea of Chaos and Change. Is one of the two opposing forces of Creation), Non-Corporeal (Exists a spirit that represents an idea), ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (As an Amaranth, transcends all of existence including all concepts/ideas and dimensions. Approximately equal to Anu, beings such as Sithis and Lorkhan are only his lesser incarnations, he is as superior to Sithis as Sithis is superior to Lorkhan.) Speed: Omnipresent '(Padomay is a all encompasses and ever present force that exists across all of Aurbis) 'Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level '(Superior to Sithis, who exists outside and beyond Infinite-Dimensional Space and transcends "Non-Spatial" realms. Is equal to Anu, who's the other half of the two governing forces of Aurbis) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sithis:' The devastating indescribable action. Sithis, therefore, is the original creator, the essence, the very nature of his calling ill-considered change. Even Hist recognize this entity. *'Hunger:' Satake was First Serpent, Snake, which was the first of all started, and all the worlds were created and remained in the splendor of his Cheshui. Vskore Akel Satake forced to bite his own heart, and so come to an end. Death, however, did not become an obstacle to hunger, and because the first serpent threw his skin in order to start all over again. With the death of the old world began Satakal, and when the others realized the law, and they have realized their role in it. They began to take names such as Ruptga and Tuvakka, and wandered around in search of their own kind. In the meantime, until Satakal ate himself, again and again, the strongest of spirits learned to bypass this cycle, making movements at unexpected angles. This way, the way to walk between the world's shells, they called Bypass. *'Separation:' Sithis shared nothing apart and changed them, creating them from a myriad of options. *'Strike Sword:' A single stroke of the sword destroys 12 universes+ *'Mifopeya:' The process of forming or changing the reality under the influence of faith or belief Nirn sufficiently large group of people (or people of believers). And when beliefs or myths vary, so does the reality described in these myths. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Amaranths Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Chaos Users Category:Primordial Entities Category:Spirits Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 1